Crossroads Crew
The Crossroads Crew is the second dimensional travelling crew in the Warriors Multiverse. Most Known Members Currently, there are only twelve members in the crew. Three of them have been there since the crew's inception (Motoharu, Yukimura and Mitsunari) *Motoharu Kikkawa (Leader of the crew) *Yukimura Sanada *Mitsunari Ishida *Nobumasa Sanada (Second Leader for a while until Haru's return) *Terumasa Ikeda *Hideie Ukita *Hiroie Kikkawa (Motoharu's son and successor) *Nobushige Sanada (Nobumasa's younger sister) *Yuka Saito (Dosan Saito's oldest daughter) *Hirotsuna Utsunomiya *Akitsu (Joined the crew after Haru successfully managed to make her smile) Former Members *Dosan Saito (Betrayed the group due to Haru allying with Nobunaga Oda as a way to make peace. Was killed by Suzaku) *Morishige Tsuchibachi (Sided with Dosan to teach Haru a lesson. Was killed by Suzaku) *Ginchiyo Tachibana (Kicked out because of her love towards Haru. Is currently alive) *Lady Shinjo (Left due both her and Haru growing apart. Currently alive and is friends to the crew.) *Ina (Kicked out by Nobumasa Sanada for her exploitation to Haru. Her status is unknown) *Yuzuki Kikkawa (Removed and kicked out due to her obsession towards her mother, once tried to slander her sister Nobumasa. Is killed by Suzaku) *Tadatomo Honda (Left to focus on his Cooking career. Currently alive and is friends to the crew) *Muneshige Tachibana (Kicked out under the discovery of Haru being accused, which was caused by him out of wrath. Executed by Suzaku) *Sakon Shima (Left after Sekigahara. Since Mitsunari is friends with Haru, he's friends with the crew.) *Yoshitsugu Otani (Left after Sekigahara. Since Mitsunari is friends with Haru, he's friends with the crew.) *Hideaki Kobayakawa (Kicked out because he went way too far with his insults.) *Yoshitaka Kuki (Kicked out after breaking the rules of the deal between the Mori and Kuki clan due to Deng and Jun's relationship. Is currently banished from Sagami) *Dimitri (Said his goodbyes to the crew after Seiros' defeat. Is friends with the crew) *Clover Ebi (Faced off against both Qrow and Tyrian with Haru's help, but was severely wounded by Tyrian after he protected Haru from Qrow's scythe. He later succumbs to his wounds and dies in her arms) Other Members These people joined the crew, but only joined them temporary or for different reasons * Teruzumi Akashi (Hideie's strategist) * Nagahide Niwa (Nobunaga's most trusted retainer and a recurring character within the crew) * Yusuke Godai (One of the main reasons of Haru's complete reformation into who she is today) * Michael J. Caboose (One of the main reasons of Haru's complete reformation into who she is today) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Was part of the Civil War. Left after their victory, but is still friends with the crew) * Rukia Kuchiki (Was part of the Civil War. Acts as one of the replacements for the crew) * Fuutaro Uesugi * Ichika Nakano * Nino Nakano * Itsuki Nakano * Yotsuba Nakano * Miku Nakano (Joined the crew temporary under witness protection.) * Hiel (Acts as one of the replacements for the crew) * Jeralt * James Ironwood (A key figure in the Atlas civil war) * Elm Ederne * Professor Ozpin * Salem (Was originally her enemy until the reveal about what really happened) * Ryo Saeba (One of the inspirations for Haru's current personality) * Raven Branwen (Joined the crew, feeling relieved by Haru's kindness. She soon leaves after hearing of what happened to the crew by Yueying) *Elizabeth (Joined the crew as a way of gratitude for saving her boyfriend. Due to the reset, Elizabeth was rewritten) *Marianne (Later joined the crew after Seiros' defeat though it was only temporary. She decides to depart from the Crossroads crew in search of her own enlightenment) *Xiang Ying (She joins the crew during the reality merge between the two City Hunter realities)